fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "Now! Let's begin!" Switching to Character * "I'm on point!" Ally Assist * (neutral) "I knew you'd come for me!" Helping Others * (neutral) "Anything for you!" Healing Camilla: * Camilla: "Every time I find myself swamped, you always come running. How sweet!" * Cordelia: "I would do anything to help you." Critical Lines Alone * "I've got this!" * "Let's clean up, shall we?" Dual Strike Lines, Neutral * (as vanguard) "Leave it to me!" - "I won't lose!" * (as vanguard) "I can do this!" - "I won't lose!" * (as vanguard, A-rank) "Together!" - "I won't lose!" Dual Strike Lines, Special With Rowan With Rowan as Vanguard With Rowan as Support * Rowan: "Cordelia and I are a well-oiled machine!" * Cordelia: "Yes, we move as one." With Hinoka: With Hinoka as Vanguard * Cordelia: '''"Lady Hinoka! Will you lend me your strength?" * '''Hinoka: "I'd be all too happy to!" With Hinoka as Support * Hinoka: "It's good to have you with me, Cordelia!" * Cordelia: '"I am honored to accompany you!" ''With Leo: With Leo as Vanguard * Cordelia: "Will you help me, Lord Leo?" * Leo: "At once, Cordelia." With Leo as Support * '''Leo: "Show me the power of a genious." * Cordelia: "You flatter me, Lord Leo." With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * "" With Chrom as Support * Chrom: "Cordelia, I need you!" * Cordelia: "Yes, Chrom!!" With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * "" With Robin as Support * Robin: "Let's do this, Cordelia!" * Cordelia: "Leave it to me, Robin!" With Frederick With Frederick as Vanguard * Cordelia: "We'll protect Chrom with our lives!" * Frederick: "That's the spirit, Cordelia!" With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Show me the result of your training!" * Cordelia: "Right away!" With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Cordelia: "We'll do it together, Tiki!" * Tiki: "Good idea, Cordelia! Yay!" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "Help me out?" * Cordelia: "Haha, leave it to me, Tiki!" With Celica: With Celica as Vanguard * Cordelia: '"Are you with me, Lady Celica?" * '''Celica: '"We can strike at any time!" With Celica as Support * 'Celica: '"" * 'Cordelia: '"" With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * Cordelia: "We have this!" * Azura: "Yes, let's resolve this, shall we?" With Azura as Support * "" During Battle Praise Receiving Praise * Lyn: "It's almost mesmerizing to watch you work, Cordelia. Impressive stuff." * Navarre: "What strength, Cordelia! I'd love to face you in battle, if only my code allowed it." * Owain: "O ye of red wings, your martial deeds are worthy of divine praise!" Praise Reply Lines * "Why, thank you!" Giving Praise Owain: * '''Cordelia: "Astounding, Owain! And I thought you just swung that stick around for fun!" * Owain: "You were spying on my secret training?! Th-that was no mere stick!" Awakening Mode Activation * "" Beginning of final strike: * "" Final Strike Line: * "We won't lose!" Facing/Defeating an Enemy Facing an officer * "Face me!" Defeating an officer * "As long as I remember my fundamentals. Winning should be easy!" * "As long as I remember my fundamentals. Defeat is impossible!" * "Enemy neutralized. Where to next?" * "What's my next target?" * "Enemy commander down!" * "Surprisingly skilled. I learned something from that one." Defeating Elise * "Who would have thought Lady Elise would be such a relentless foe?" Defeating Chrom * "Oh Chrom, I'm so sorry. This may be war, but that was painful..." Defeating Robin * "Apparently I've absorbed some tactical skill from you Robin." Defeating Marth * "To have defeated Lord Marth... I will never forget this moment!" Defeating Caeda * "I won this one, Lady Caeda! That's another step taken!" Facing Darios (Chapter 17) * Darios: "So the 'genius knight' arrives. Let's see who does better, you or me." * Cordelia: "This is no time to run your tongue. Prepare yourself." Taking a Fort * "The fort is ours!" In trouble * "I didn't think this would be so difficult!" Death Lines * "This is no good...I'll have to retreat." * "Ugh! I'll have to try harder!" Game over Line * "I...I've failed..." Stage clear Line * "Thanks to everyone's efforts, we won!" Victory Cutscene * "We won this time. Now we have to keep it up!" After Battle MVP * "Results like this come only after great effort." Level Up * "There. Now I must do it again." * "I am yours to mold as you see fit." * "I hardly knew I had such strength!" * "I'll prove myself in time. The training begins now!" Support increased Line * "It feels nice to bond like this." * "You're kind to be spending time with me like this."Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote